Step By Step
by VIII
Summary: The steps on how people should be brought together. [AU x songfic] [Namixas]


Alrightly, you Namixas fans! I've decided to do my first songfic/oneshot thing since I was bored and wanted to write something.

The song I' using is called _Step By Step_ by The Crests & Johnny Maestro. Their music was back in the day, so if you haven't heard it than that's okay. But I think it's catchy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song nor the characters.

Also the 1st through 7 steps with be highlighted in black and italicized. Those are the scene separators.

**&&&**

_Step, step. Step, step. Step, step...Step, step_

_Step by Step I fell in love with you_

_And step by step it wasn't hard to do_

_Kiss by kiss and hand in hand_

_That's the way it all began_

_Soon we found the perfect plan for love_

_Side by side we took a lovers walk_

_Word by word we had a lovers talk_

_One world led to another and then_

_In no time we're up to ten_

_My heart knew it was gonna end in love_

_**1st step, a sweet hello**_

"H-Hey, Namine."

Beryl orbs sheepishly gazed up from her artwork as a small warmth spread throughout the blond's face when she realized who it was.

_'Oh geez, it's Roxas! Is my hair okay? Does my breath smell?'_

As Namine battled internally with herself, Roxas, the person who greeted her, watched with a small smile as his crush unconsciously fiddled with her hair or would reach down to smooth out her white sun dress.

_'Man, she's really cute when she blushes like that.'_

Unbeknown to the blond porcupine, Namine was staring directly at him with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Umm, Roxas? Are you okay?"

He snapped out of his daydream and rubbed the back of his head, grinning stupidly; his cheeks flushing a rosy color.

"I-I'm...ahh...fine! That's it! I'm fine."

The young artist just giggled as Roxas stumbled over the words, causing his rose-tinted cheeks to go crimson.

_'I love that laugh!'_

"So, umm, did you need anything?"

"Yes! I-I mean no. I just wanted to...umm..."

_'Come on, you moron! Just say it! Will you go out with me, Namine?'_

"To say good morning?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, good morning, Roxas! I hope you have a wonderful day." With that said, Namine gathered her belongings and walked briskly out of the classroom. Roxas drooped his head down.

He'd have to try again later at lunch.

_**2nd step, my heart's aglow**_

The lunch bell soon rang out alerting the students that the lunch had just started. After purchasing her lunch, Namine weaved her way through the crowd of famished peers and took a seat next to her sister, Kairi.

"Heyo, Namie. How your classes today?"

"Dull as usual."

"You mean nothing exciting happened?"

The blond lowered the taco from her mouth, shooting Kairi a suspicious glare.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Kairi laughed nervously while putting her hands in front of her as some sort of defense.

"Nothing, Namine."

"You're horrendous liar."

The auburn-haired girl sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll spill. Roxas didn't ask you out or anything?"

Namine nearly choked on her taco if it wasn't for her twin beating her on the back to cough it up. A few deep breaths later, she was ready to answer.

"Honestly, Kairi. You and Sora are obsessed with getting us together. I mean..." Namine hunched forward; her bangs covering her eyes from view. "We're only friends anyway."

"Oh shut up. You're a pretty, smart, and talented, Namine. What guy wouldn't want to date you?"

"The problem with your sentence, Kairi, is that we're were not talking about just any guy. We're talking about Roxas."

"Say what about me?"

Namine jumped out her seat and into Kairi's lap, shaking. She didn't expect someone to sneak up on her, especially that someone being Roxas. With her sister still stunned and trembling in her lap, Kairi took the opportunity to make conversation.

"Roxas, I didn't know You had lunch this period."

The blue-eyed blond shifted from foot to foot.

"I don't. It's just that I need to talk with Namine for a second, so if you could..." The pink-cladded girl took the hint, removed Namine from her lap, and bid her farewells as she departed.

Roxas next beside Namine while fumbling with his uniform's tie.

"N-Namine?"

Over her shakes, the blond faced off with her friend.

"Yes, Roxas?"

Cautiously, Roxas took Namine's hands into his own; a ferocious blush covering his face; his mouth set in a determined frown.

"I know we haven't known each other for more than a year, but e-every time I see you, I feel my insides squirm around and I blush a lot. You may not f-feel the same way about me, but just give me one chance to prove my feelings for you. S-so will you go out with m-me tonight?"

Namine felt warmth return, but not just to her cheeks. Her whole being was set aflame. She was so happy and glad to know he at least felt the same. The boy before her started to sweat.

Was she going to deny him? Laugh at him?

He mentally shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of rejection.

_'No! Namine's different. She wouldn't laugh at me."_

"Roxas..." He woke at the sound of her angelic voice and nearly melted at her beautiful, genuine smile. "I'll gladly go out with you tonight."

Since he couldn't contain his excitement, Roxas leapt up and hugged her, gaining a few quizzical stares.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up tonight at eight, okay?"

She giggled at his upbeat manner.

"That's good with me."

_**3rd step, we had a date**_

"Oh my goodness! You must be Roxas. Come in, come in! I'm Namine's mother."

"Pleasure to meet you, Hirada-san."

"Ah! This must be Namine's date."

The two occupants of the hallway turned to see a brawny man with huge muscles, but a kind face.

"That would be me, sir."

"Daddy! I hope you're not scary Roxas or anything." This time the three occupants turned towards the staircase where Roxas found his oxygen supply suddenly cut off.

Namine was dressed in a black, spaghetti strap shirt, a knee-length, denim skirt, and black Vans.

The girl also found her breath taken away as she gawked at Roxas. He was dressed in a red polo, blue jeans, and black and blue Vans. As soon as Namine was next to Roxas, Hirada-san brought out the camera and started to snap pictures.

After that embarrassing fiasco, Namine and Roxas decided to walk instead of driving since it was a nice night.

"So what are we doing first?"

"Well, the movie doesn't start until nine, so do you want to hit up the Hoolihans first than make our way over to the movies?"

"Sounds like plan!"

The couple were silent for awhile when suddenly Namine hesitantly slipped her hand into Roxas'. A huge grin emerged on his face as he squeezed her hand gently in response.

_**4th step, we stayed up late**_

"Wow! That was such a wicked movie. I would have never imagined _Snakes on a Plane _to be so cool."

The movie had just let out, so Namine was still hyped up after seeing, what she thought, the greatest movie on Earth. Roxas laughed at Namine's hyperactive-ness.

"I'm just happy I could enjoy with you."

"Yeah," She leaned her head against Roxas' shoulder as they headed out into the darkness. "Me too."

Namine shot a quick glance at her watch.

11:00p.m.

_**5th step, I walked you home**_

"Thanks again, Roxas. I had a wonderful time."

"It was my pleasure."

The duo walked the dark streets as the wind blew through the partly bare trees. Namine rubbed her arms, trying desperately regain warmth.

"Brrr, when did it get so cold?"

Realizing Namine's lack of heat, Roxas wrapped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Better?"

She looked up from his chest with a red face. She hadn't expected him to do that. How caring of him.

"Y-yes. Thank you."

_**6th step, we're all alone**_

"Well, I guess this is our stop."

"Yep."

Namine unhooked herself from Roxas' warm embrace, regretting in immediately. She liked his warmth and how she felt safe in his arms.

"Well, thanks again." She turned to leave, but felt his hand on her elbow, gently pulling her back to him.

"Let me at least walk you to the door."

She chuckled softly, allowing him to take her to the front door.

"How chivalrous of you, Roxas."

He merely shrugged and smirked.

"What can I say? That's the kind of man I am."

"You're too full of yourself." Namine said with a laugh as they finally arrived at her stoop. Silence feel between them once more, neither of them knowing how to end the evening.

**_7th step, we took a chance_**

Both juniors refused to look at one another. Sure, they had a marvelous time, but they were just now nervous around each other.

"Namine, I-I" Roxas took hold of Namine's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. He saw security, loyalty, and most of all love.

She took his hands within her own and moved them off her shoulders. Roxas felt hurt, but noticed her move closer to him while wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

Both people's eyelids slowly slid closed as they leaned in closer to each other. As their lips meet, Roxas felt a wave of electricity surge through his whole body.

The kiss was chaste, yes, but gave him the exact answer to his feelings for Namine. He loved her and he prayed with his soul that she felt the same jolt of energy between them.

"Hey, Roxas...Did you feel that?" Said Namine as his tenderly fingered her lips. Overjoyed, Roxas pulled her real close, kissing once again with more vigor.

He cut the kiss short and placed his forehead against hers and whispered, "Funny. I just knew you'd say that."

He pecked her once more on the lips before slowly pulling away.

"It's late. You should be getting to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Namine placed a hand over her racing heart as he turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

_One kiss and true romance_

_Step by step we climbed to heaven's door_

_Step by step, each thrill invited more_

He turned and caught Namine as she flung herself into his awaiting arms.

_Then you promised faithfully_

_All your love belonged to me_

"Please, Roxas...Don't leave."

She clutched him as if he was her last life line. Just from that one, magical kiss, Namine felt her emotions go haywire and she just needed to confess. Here and now.

"I fell for you the first time you entered the building. I would have never believed that someone like you would ever give me a glance."

She gazed up towards his handsome face. The same face that had haunted her dreams for a whole year.

"I love you."

Roxas placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up after she lowered it.

"I love you too, Namine."

And with that, he sealed his proclamation with a kiss.

_Now I know we'll always be in love_

_Step, step. Step, step. Step, step. Step, step_

**&&&**

Well, there ya go! My first songfic ever. I hope it made sense in some parts of the song.

I made they kiss a lot, didn't I? xD

Hope to get lots of reviews!


End file.
